1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to apparatuses for inspecting a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device are seriously affected by contamination (e.g., particles of several micrometers). Thus, various efforts have been maded for managing and removing the contamination sources have been constantly.
While going through the respective processes, surface defects due to various causes may occur on a surface of a wafer, and/or a surface contamination due to particles and the like may occur. Fabricating a semiconductor element on such defective and/or contaminated wafers is challenging. Thus, defective and/or contaminated wafers have been screened out using a surface inspection process.
Various cleaning processes and the like are also performed when producing a wafer by growing an ingot and cutting the grown ingot. Thus, scanning (checking) the number of particles that exist on the wafer surface after completion of such a cleaning process is desired. Based on the scanned results, defective products may be prevented from being shipped.